End of Watch
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Fitz and his partner Huck work hard as police officers to protect and serve the people of Washington D.C. Olivia and her family come from a different side of town; the side that doesn't actually trust the police. When the two meet, they bring they're worlds together while trying to deal with the chaos around them.
1. Just Another Day In The Life

_**End of Watch**_

 **(A/N: Hello back again with another story here. I know I've got a lot going on and other stories to tend too, but I just had to write this. I saw Straight Outta Compton the other day and it was an amazing movie. A must see if you ask me. It's crazy to see that not much has changed over the last 20 to 30 years where police relations with the black community are concerned. Also how black on black violence in African American communities, especially in inner cities, is still at an all time high; at least where I live it is. If any of you have read the bio on my profile page then you know that I am from the nations capital, Washington D.C. For those of you that didn't, LOL that's where I'm from. I don't live by the white house or downtown in the tourist areas. I live on the south side of the city in a section called South East. Though any part of the city could be considered dangerous; South East is where the most crime and violence happens in my city. We've had 97 homicides since the year began, with the majority of them being in South East. To some of you that might not sound like much, depending on where you're from. To some of you that might sound outrageous. To me it's crazy. D.C. is a small city but we have projects and hoods just like most inner cities and in some cases, counties do. And we still deal with racism and prejudice where our police department is concerned. The police, white police officers, black police officers, Latino, have harassed almost all of my close friends male and female, it doesn't matter the color of the officer. I've been a victim of harassment by the police myself. And I am a black female and damn proud of it LOL. But that's not to say that all cops are bad. I've met some very nice cops, the kind that are out there to actually protect and serve the people of this city. But the majority of cops that I've come across have been nothing but disrespectful, prejudice, smug assholes. Not fiction but a fact on my part. I think that until you've been constantly harassed by the police or anyone in authority, you won't understand a communities frustration or hatred of them. Just my opinion. Also I've met my share of bad boys, drug dealers, hood girls, and thugs whatever you want to call them too. Not everyone is made to live that lifestyle, some people have enough sense to get out, and some don't. To those that don't, they deserve what they get. I hate when people get caught in the crossfire though, and that happens more often than not. This story will feature all types of characters. And like I said earlier I have met some good cops too. This story that I'm about to share with you will attempt to shed a light on both sides of the scenario. But in order for this to be an honest and upfront story certain things will have to take place. This story will take place in D.C. but not in Georgetown or downtown by the White House, like most of the stories involving Scandal do. This story in particular, will be set in the less glamorous part of town, the hood. And I want to keep it as real as possible. There will be a lot of swearing, violence and there will be usage of the N word. Whatever your feelings on the word may be; it is a part of the culture, especially in this particular story. If it offends you or makes you uncomfortable I'm sorry in advance. You don't have to read this story if it's very offensive to you. But it will be in this story. I just wanted to warn you before you read it. I must admit, I'm kind of nervous about putting this story out, but I'm going to do it anyway. This story will center on Olivia, Fitz and Harrison. For Harrison you'll see why, he and his group of friends might give you a Boys in the Hood kind of vibe LOL. Also for any type of fans of Jake, this story is definitely not for you, he will be bashed unapologetically LOL. And even though I'll try my best to incorporate most of the Scandal characters in this story, there will be a lot of other characters in this story as well. Because even though Scandal's lead is a black female, there aren't that many black characters on the show. No shade, just truth LOL. Some D.C. slang will be used in this story. I'll attempt to explain most of the terminology either before or after the chapter. If I forget too explain the terms just mention it in a review or PM or something and I'll explain it in an author's note for the next chapter. Whatever your personal feelings about cops or bad boys/hood thugs may be, I ask that you put them aside when reading this story. The story wasn't created to dissuade your opinion either way, but I have to be honest in this story. It will be based partially on what I've seen growing up in this city and some of what I've gone through. No it is not an autobiography LOL. Just me throwing in some personal experiences every now and then. I try to stay away from talking about race in my stories, but some things need to be addressed I believe. I think that if there were more conversations about race relations, then more people would understand other cultures instead of passing judgement on them with no knowledge of why certain people act the way they do. LOL ok I think I've talked enough, let's get on with this story shall we. And I do hope that everyone who reads this story enjoys it. That is truly what I write for ;-)**

 _ **Summary: Fitz and his partner Huck work hard as police officers to protect and serve the people of Washington D.C. Olivia and her family come from a different side of town; the side that doesn't actually trust the police. When the two meet, they bring they're worlds together while trying to deal with the chaos around them.**_

 **"Just Another Day In The Life"**

"Damn Cuz when you gon get this raggedy ass piece of shit fixed?" asked Harrison as he attempted to open the back door on the passenger's side of his friend's car. It refused to open the first two times he pulled on the door handle and the third time he pulled on it, the door squeaked as it opened. He pulled on it slowly, afraid it might fall off. The driver, his friend T.J. turned around in his seat and said.

"Fuck you bitch at least I got a car, the fuck you riding in your feet nigga," he joked. Their other two friends, Marcus and Rico laughed as they all got in the car.

"So I'd rather walk then drive this piece of shit, what year is this mother fucker 1975?" asked Harrison, looking around the car as he teased his friend T.J. Their friends laughed again.

"Yeah nigga, same year I was fuckin your mother." A round of ohh's and damn's followed T.J.'s comment. Harrison's only response was to put up his middle finger in the rear view mirror for T.J. to see. T.J. laughed at that.

T.J.'s car was a 1994 Nissan Maxima. He worked hard all summer to save up the money to get it. And even though the car had a lot of issues and needed body work, he was very proud to have it. He was the only one of his friends with a car.

"Are ya'll two done?" asked Rico as T.J. started the car. It stalled for a bit before cutting all the way on. "I'm hungry as shit let's go dammit." Harrison rolled his eyes. T.J. pulled off and headed to the nearest McDonalds. After the boys got some food they sat in the parking lot at the McDonalds and ate.

"Aye Marcus, you gon do my homework right Moe?" asked Rico. Marcus was the smartest one of the group and also one of the smartest students at their school, but he was also a huge class clown. His joking nature often got him into more trouble at school than it was worth.

Marcus looked back at Rico from the passenger's side and said. "Yeah bruh as long as you paying." Rico smacked his teeth and dismissed Marcus with a wave of his hand.

"What? Nigga we supposed to be boys, the fuck am I paying you for?" he asked offended. Marcus smiled and said.

"You right we boys." Rico nodded satisfied with that answer until Marcus said. "I'll give you the family and friends discount my nigga." Harrison and T.J. laughed at that. Rico glared at Marcus and said.

"Fuck you nigga, you ain't shit." All of them laughed at that.

The boy's conversation quickly shifted to sports and all of them were engaged in a heated debate on the Redskins vs. the Cowboys when Harrison felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled hard when he saw whom it was from. Rico was arguing his point from the backseat when he noticed that Harrison stopped talking and was actively texting on his phone. Rico tried to sneak a peak at Harrison's phone but Harrison pulled it away before he could see who it was from.

"Who you texting nigga!" he asked loudly causing the other two boys in the car to stop their debate and look back at Harrison.

"None of your business," was Harrison's response. Marcus smirked at the other boys before turning around in his seat to snatch the phone from Harrison.

 _"I love you too bae, you know you the only one for me,"_ read Marcus in a sappy voice as he kept the phone from Harrison. Rico was holding Harrison back as he struggled to get to his phone in the front seat.

"Gimme my phone back bitch!" yelled Harrison loudly as he struggled against Rico's hold on him.

"You was texting Kim huh, you ole champ ass nigga," said Rico as he held onto Harrison tighter. Kim was Harrison's girlfriend of three months and one of the best looking girls at their high school.

"I still don't know how you pulled that one boy. Kim is bad as shit. The fuck she doing wit you man?" asked T.J.

Harrison finally shook free of Rico and snatched his phone back from Marcus before he could read anymore of his texts. He put his phone back in his pocket and sat back in his chair before responding.

"Cus I'm that nigga, when will you realize that man?" he asked. T.J. rolled his eyes, Marcus laughed and Rico scoffed.

"I don't see why you tied down to one girl anyway. We sixteen and seventeen years old man there's plenty of pussy out there waiting to be tapped, but you stuck on one," said Rico shaking his head not understanding.

"I'd be stuck on her too nigga," joked T.J. Marcus laughed then said.

"Naw I'd be stuck on his sister." Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up man my sister don't want your young, ugly broke ass nigga."

"Besides Frankie'll never let that shit happen," said T.J.

"Nigga I'm cute," said Marcus checking himself out in the mirror. "And Fuck Frankie, they ain't together no more." Marcus looked at Harrison in the mirror and said. "Aye H tell your sister I said what's up," joked Marcus while licking his lips in the mirror.

"Shut the fuck up," scoffed Harrison.

"You wont say that shit to Frankie's face though," said T.J. seriously as he looked at Marcus. Marcus rolled his eyes and waved him off

"Speaking of Frankie, ya'll niggas got his money?" asked Rico.

Russell Franklin or "Frankie" as he liked to be called ran the drug game in their neighborhood and he often distributed to the younger boys in the hood to go out a sell for profit. He was a cool dude, but not someone you wanted to cross.

"Fuck no," said T.J. Marcus shook his head as well. Harrison shrugged.

"I don't sell for that nigga," he said. Harrison was a basketball star at their high school and chose not to get caught up in the dope game. Partly because of his position on the team; but mostly because of his sister.

"Well we do and we need to have his fucking money," exclaimed Rico. "How much ya'll got man?" he asked the two boys in the front as he started searching his pockets.

Marcus and T.J. both searched their pockets, even though they knew they wouldn't have enough. Harrison sat back in his chair and watched them. After a few minutes of searching and pulling out what they had they both looked at Rico and shook their heads indicating that they didn't have enough. Rico rolled his eyes and groaned as he tried to think of a solution to their problem.

"Shit man Frankie's gonna break my fucking kneecaps," whined T.J.

"Shut your crybaby ass up," said Rico harshly.

He was the hardest of the group. He was 6'1", muscular, built but not overly big. He skin tone was lighter than the other boys and he had long dreads that reached the middle of his back and light brown eyes. He was a good-looking boy and had a lot of girls after him. He often took advantage of that. But he was also the definition of a thug. He had a, don't give a fuck attitude and had been expelled from two middle schools when he was younger. He also did some time in juvenile detention. And Harrison and the boys even believed that he had a gun. Though none of them knew fore sure. But Rico was the most loyal friend you could ask for, he was always there for them when they needed him and he always looked out for the boys.

"I'm serious Moe, this the second time Imma be late wit his money. First time he gives you a warning, the second time he gets his niggas to start breaking bones man," said T.J. whining again. Marcus sighed knowing full well that what T.J. said was true.

"You a bitch ass nigga," said Rico not feeling any sympathy for T.J. "Now shut the fuck up and lemme think." Harrison sighed this time. Whenever Rico tried to think of a solution to any of their problems it always ended up making the situation worse.

"Why don't ya'll just wait for him to ask you for the money and lay low till then," suggested Harrison.

"Shut the fuck up H!" yelled all of them together. Harrison laughed. Rico sat up straight as an idea came to his mind.

"Ya'll know that corner store on 15th?" he asked. The boys nodded and Harrison rolled his eyes already knowing where this was going.

"You talking bout Gigi's?" asked Marcus looking back at Rico. Rico nodded.

Gigi's was a corner store located in an area not too far from where all the boys lived. Gigi's was owned by a middle age Korean couple that were often blatantly racist. The store got robbed a lot a few years ago but they had cameras now. It was a little harder to rob them now without being caught, but not impossible.

"What about Gigi's" asked Harrison already getting a bad vibe from this.

"Let's hit that joint up and get what the fuck we need. I know they keep at least six hundred in the register," said Rico confidently.

"Nigga how the fuck you know that?" asked T.J. skeptically.

"Cus Peanut and that nigga Tyreek hit that joint up a few weeks ago." Harrison shook his head as he saw the boys considering this information.

"I ain't going," he said starting to open the car door. "This aint got shit to do with me and I aint doing this shit." Rico grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Come on nigga we need you. T.J. gotta keep the car parked around the corner running, and Marcus gotta watch the door. Besides you the fastest outta all of us," he argued.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not doing it," he argued back yanking his arm out of Rico's grasp.

"Come on H if I don't get this money Frankie's gonna fuck me up," said T.J. pleadingly. Harrison shrugged.

"Stop being a bitch H, what you scared for?" asked Rico.

"He scared of his sister," said Marcus knowingly. Harrison glared at him.

"No I'm not, shut the fuck up Marcus," said Harrison starting to get out of the car again.

"Yes you are punk, you can't step one toe outta line or Olivia's gonna get in that ass boy," joked Rico.

"Fuck you nigga, I ain't scared of her!" said Harrison forcefully getting in Rico's face. Rico stared him down glaring as well and said.

"Prove it then."

* * *

Fitz and his partner Huck were in their squad car patrolling the Congress Heights area of South East D.C. It was by far one of the worst areas in the city as far as violence and crime were concerned. A lot of the officers at his station hated patrolling this particular area of the city because there was always a call. Neither Fitz nor Huck was bothered by this area. Huck grew up in the city in an area not unlike Congress Heights. And Fitz wanted to do his job and protect the people of D.C., all parts.

So far the day had been quiet. That was a rare occurrence especially in this part of the city. Something was always happening. So while they were a little relieved for the down time, Fitz and Huck both stayed on alert.

"How's Javi?" asked Fitz as Huck drove around. Javier was Huck's one-year-old son with his wife Quinn.

"Ahh he's good man, and growing like a weed," said Huck his face lighting up. "I told Quinn that she needs to stop feeding him whatever he wants, but she's all like "I'm a nurse blah…blah…blah, I do know what to not feed my own baby Diego," said Huck mocking her voice. Fitz laughed.

"Well she is right." Huck shrugged as he turned a corner. "She just started that new job at G.W. right?" he asked as they came to a stoplight. Huck nodded.

"Yeah and she loves it, she won't shut up about it. Every time I come home it's George Washington this and George Washington that," he said jokingly rolling his eyes. Fitz playfully rolled his eyes as well.

"Yeah but isn't that like one of the best hospital's in the city?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah, she got a good pay raise when she moved there too, we might finally be able to buy a house. We're looking at houses near Brookland station now," he said smiling. Fitz nodded.

"That's a nice area," he commented.

"Yeah, what about you what's new with you?" asked Huck as he pulled up in front of a 7-11. "Did you go see your mom yet?" he asked? Fitz shook his head.

"Nah, not yet I might go see her this weekend though."

Fitz was an only child and when his father died it was only him and his mother left. They were really close. She didn't like his line of work, but respected what he did. She lived in Stafford, Virginia; it was about an hour drive from the city. He always tried to visit her twice a week. But lately he'd been doing so much over time that he hadn't been able to visit her in over a month.

"Good I know she misses her Fitzy," said Huck teasing him. Before Fitz could come back with a smart remark, they were getting a call over the radio.

"All units in the area we have a 457 in progress, we're in need of immediate assistance. All units close by respond," said the voice on the radio. There was an unarmed robbery in progress just a few blocks from where they sat. Fitz looked over at Huck and they nodded at each other. Fitz picked up the radio and responded. Relaxation time was over.

"Unit 57 responding, we'll take this one," he said.

"Roger that 57, what is your ETA?" asked the voice on the radio.

"How long before we get there?" he asked Huck, as he put the person on the radio on hold. Huck wordlessly held up two fingers as he drove.

"Two mikes," he said over the radio.

"Copy that 57, back up is on the way over and out," said the voice before disappearing. Huck turned on the siren and they took off speeding through the city.

"You ready for this man?" asked Huck speeding through the city. Fitz shrugged.

"Just another day in the life."

* * *

Once they arrived on the scene, they could see two of the suspects running down an alleyway that led away from the convenience store. Fitz tried to calm the storeowners down, while Huck apprehended one of the suspects as soon as they got there. Fitz took off running after one of the suspects. Huck put the suspect he caught in back ups custody and then took off after the other one. The two suspects split up and Huck and Fitz both followed one of them.

"Fuck this kid can run fast," thought Fitz as he ran after him from one street to the next.

The boy was fast for sure, but Fitz was very much in shape. He trained daily for situations like these. The young boy ran out of the alley and into traffic, nearly getting hit by a few cars with Fitz hot on his trial. The boy ran down another street and thought he was going to lose Fitz. But unfortunately for him Fitz knew this area very well. The boy continued to run down the street and into another alley as fast as he could. He was certain that he would get away. But Fitz ran down another street sure that he would cut him off.

* * *

Harrison looked around feeling relieved for a moment. Finally he lost that fucking cop. He didn't know how he always let these fucking idiots; he called friends, talk him into doing this dumb shit all the time. He put his hands on top of his head and took a few deep breaths. He needed a second to regain his strength if he was going to run again and make it home this time. He was only a few blocks away; he knew he could make it. He put his hands down and was about to take off running again when he heard.

"Freeze, turn around and put your hands above your head now!"

 **(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said this story is going to be as real as I can make it. It's unlike anything I've ever seen on this section before, but I hope that doesn't stop people from reading it. Some stories need to be told and I feel like this is one of them. As this story progresses more will be revealed about all of their lives and more character descriptions will come as well. Just in case you didn't get it Olivia is Harrison's older sister. She'll be in the next chapter. Also coming up next you find out which one of the other boys got caught. Let me know what you think. Till next time...SWO.)**

 **Slang Terms used in this chapter were...**

 **Moe: which means dude, or bro.**

 **Champ: means lame or wimp.  
**


	2. When Will You Learn?

**(A/N: Thank you for your responses. I'm super happy that you want to read this story and I'm happy you'll be along for the roller coaster ride. It will be angsty; I'm not going to lie. But it will be worth it in the end. Anyway Enjoy.)**

 _ **"When Will You Learn"**_

This wasn't who he was; this was not him at all. Sure, he lived in a rough neighborhood in the city. And yes, he's been around drug dealers and gang-bangers, pretty much all his life. But this wasn't his lifestyle. He wasn't one of those boys in the hood type, to carry a gun and shoot a motherfucker for looking at him wrong. He didn't hang out on the corner all hours of the night and sell drugs to dope fiends in the neighborhood. He didn't start shit with people from different neighborhoods just because they weren't from where he was from. He wasn't a gansta, a thug or a criminal. But in this moment walking back to the store in handcuffs, with his head hanging down in shame, that's exactly how Harrison felt. And he had nobody to blame but himself. The cop had outsmarted him and now he was sure he was gong to go down.

Harrison had a clean record. He'd never been in trouble with the law before. He always tried to stay on the straight and narrow; even when many of the other boys in his neighborhood strayed from that path. He wasn't a follower, but he didn't want to seem like a punk either. Rico always did know how to push his buttons. He thought as he rolled his eyes. He walked back in the store with the cop holding onto his cuffed hands behind his back. He saw Rico face down on the ground in the store handcuffed as well, with a cop's knee in his back. Rico was arguing with the cop, he always did have a smart-ass mouth. But most of the cops around here were assholes and always made things a lot harder for you if you mouthed off to them. Rico knew that, but still he tested the limits.

"Fuck you, you bitch ass pig! You wouldn't be this fucking bold if I wasn't hand-cuffed and you ain't have that fucking gun would you!" yelled Rico as the cop pressed his knee into his back even harder. Rico groaned and the cop took his baton off of his side belt and held it about an inch away from Rico's head. Rico had his face turned to the side with his cheek pressed to the floor of the store.

"You might wanna watch your tone there boy, this day could get a lot harder for you," warned the cop sneering as he tapped Rico's forehead lightly with the baton. Rico grimaced and huffed steaming mad.

"That's uncalled for Ballard, pick the boy up off the floor and put your damn baton away," said the cop that was with Harrison.

"Sorry Sergeant Grant you're right," said Ballard smiling over at Grant. He put his baton away. But when Grant turned his head Ballard leaned down and whispered in Rico's ear. "You're lucky he's here otherwise things could've gotten much uglier for you boy, now get the hell up and don't say another fucking word."

"Fuck you," mumbled Rico as Ballard helped him get up off the floor.

Huck ran in minus the last boy that was running away from the store. He and Fitz talked to the storeowners and got a full report then. Huck rode to the station with Ballard and Rico, but not before Rico yelled out to Harrison.

"Aye H don't tell these fucking feds shit man, keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Shut the hell up," growled Ballard firmly as he dragged Rico out of the store. Huck followed them out to Jake's patrol car and they all got inside and drove off.

* * *

Once they left Fitz put Harrison in the back of his squad car and left the windows cracked a bit. Then he locked the car doors and went back inside the store. Harrison rolled his eyes did the cop actually think he could try to get out of the car with his handcuffs locked behind his back.

The cop came back out of the store after making a call on his radio; he got in the car and drove off. Harrison sighed and sat back in his seat. He knew this was going to be a long day. His sister and his mom were going to fucking kill him when they found out that he'd been arrested. Marcus said Harrison was the faster one, but Marcus was the only one who got away. He wondered briefly where Marcus and T.J. were and if they had the money after all.

Fitz glanced at Harrison in his rearview mirror every now and then. The drive to the police station from the corner store was a short one. But Fitz took the long way to have some time to take in the young boy. He couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen years old. His life hadn't even really begun yet, but here he was making bad decisions already. Patrolling this neighborhood as often as he did, Fitz new of some of the boys in this area, especially the more popular ones. When Fitz first booked Harrison, he saw his name on his learners permit. And recognized it immediately. Harrison and his group of friends were well known around the neighborhood, each for different reasons.

While Rico had been a frequent visitor to the police station, he'd never seen Harrison there before. A friend of his was the assistant coach of the basketball team at Anacostia Senior High, where all the boys went to school. And he'd heard from his friend that Harrison was a bit of a basketball star. He was smart too, with a 3.5 GPA. This boy had a bright future ahead of him and could go very far if he wanted too. But mistakes like this would cost him his bright future if he didn't change. Fitz sighed. He saw this all the time, particularly in this neighborhood. Smart and talented young boys and girls, who had a chance to make something of themselves and get out, always get sucked in by the lifestyle.

Harrison didn't know it, but he had his whole life ahead of him. There was so much more to the world then Congress Heights in South East D.C. He could witness it first hand if he gave himself the chance to do great things.

He was about ten minutes away from the police station when he glanced at Harrison again in the rearview mirror. Harrison sat back slouched down a bit with his head facing the window. He was staring outside at the scenery as they passed it by. Silently wondering when he would be free to go outside and enjoy his freedom again. Harrison wasn't a bad kid. Fitz could feel it; he just needed to make better decisions.

"You play basketball for Anacostia right?" asked Fitz sparking up a conversation.

Harrison turned his head to Fitz and looked at him in the rearview mirror. His face was expressionless, after a few more seconds of staring at Fitz in the mirror. He turned his head back to the window and continued to stare outside.

"My buddy Billy is the assistant coach there, he says you're a really promising player," continued Fitz not phased one bit by Harrison's silence. His comment was met by more silence but he continued on.

"I used to play basketball myself back in high school, I was a shooting guard." Harrison huffed loudly but didn't say a word and Fitz continued. "I don't think I was as good as you though. Billy tells me you have to potential to get a scholarship to a good school if you continue to play as well as you do," said Fitz looking at him through the rearview mirror. Harrison rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. "You won't get any scholarship if you're sitting in jail kid," said Fitz knowingly. Harrison glared at him.

"You don't know me or my life so stop pretending like you do man!" he snapped looking at Fitz through the mirror. Fitz let the insult roll off of him before speaking again.

"I know that you have a chance to make it out of here but you're wasting it by making bad decisions Harrison," he said calmly as he made a turn at a traffic light.

"Fuck you, don't call my name like you know me, you don't fucking know me! All you pigs are the same. Ya'll claim to want to help people in the community when all ya'll really want to do is get young black boys off the street and put them in jail. Ya'll ain't never there when shit goes down but you show up when everything is over and harass the wrong fucking people. Ya'll shoot first and ask questions later, but I'm the criminal, man fuck that. And fuck that cop that had his knee in my mans back. He probably would've beaten him to within an inch of his life if there weren't any witnesses around. Ya'll aint protecting shit and you don't give a damn about me so don't act like you do cus I ain't buying it pig!" said Harrison ending his rant.

Fitz sighed, so much anger in him and at such a young age. But he understood why. The cops in this city particularly in this neighborhood had a bad reputation because of cops like Ballard who were more like bullies than police officers. There were some cops who were bad but not all of them were like that and Fitz was going to show Harrison that fact today.

* * *

He didn't say anything else to Harrison after Harrison's rant and continued to drive on. Harrison saw that they were reaching the police station and sighed once again. Time to face the music he thought. He sat up and watched as Fitz drove up to the station, but was confused as Fitz continued to drive past it. He looked back and noticed that they were not stopping. He watched in the window as the police station faded into the distance and noticed that Fitz was making a turn.

"Where the hell are we going?" asked Harrison as he noticed some familiar streets.

Fitz didn't say anything he just continued to drive and Harrison got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. For all he knew this cop could be taking him to an alley to beat his ass and then dispose of him and make it look like it was Harrison's fault. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut. But he was just so frustrated, now he was scared.

Fitz continued to drive and Harrison finally noticed that they were on his street across from where he lived. A few people were hanging out outside on the corner. Some he knew some he didn't. All of their attention turned to the cop car. Everyone in this neighborhood knew that when the cops showed up nothing good could come from it.

"What's going on?" asked Harrison confused. Fitz parked the car on the opposite side of the street where Harrison lived. He turned to him and said.

"Not all cops are bad Harrison. And you're a good kid, you just made a mistake. Am I right to assume that you won't be making those kinds of mistakes anymore?" Harrison nodded mutely and Fitz nodded. "Good, now let's get you home."

Fitz got out of the car and opened Harrison's door. Harrison stood up on the sidewalk with his help and Fitz took the cuffs off of him. Harrison shook his wrist after the handcuffs were taken off and looked over at Fitz. Fitz gave him a small smile and gestured for him to move. Harrison nodded at him and walked across the street toward his house with Fitz following behind him. Once they got on his doorstep Fitz knocked on the door and rang the doorbell while Harrison stood beside him.

* * *

The door opened shortly after he knocked and Fitz was expecting to see an older woman in her mid forties, but instead he saw a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She was short about 5'3 or 5'4, her figure was very slim and petite, she had beautiful brown skin that glowed, her eyes captivated him, they were bright brown doe eyes. Her hair looked like it was made of the finest silk. It hung down her back in a curly state while bangs covered her forehead. He was taken aback by her beauty and had to force himself to remember why he was here. She cleared her throat bringing him out of his thoughts. He saw her glance at him and then turn her gaze to Harrison and glare at him. She turned her gaze back to Fitz and said.

"Officer how can I help you." He practically melted when she spoke. Her voice caressed his ears and all he wanted to do was hear her speak again. He cleared his thoughts and found his voice.

"Hi Miss…" he asked searching for her name. Her eyes left his once again as she glared at her brother. She turned her gaze back to him and said.

"Pope, Olivia Pope," she held out her hand for him to shake it and he took it gladly. His larger hand engulfed hers and they both felt a spark course through their veins. It was so strong that she finally turned her gaze to his ocean blue eyes and got lost in them. Harrison cleared his throat getting them both out of their trance.

"Right, Miss Pope," said Fitz reluctantly letting her hand go. "I just brought Harrison home after a mix up at a store down the street," he explained. Harrison looked everywhere but at Olivia. Olivia glared at her brother once more before turning back to the officer.

"Thank you officer…"

"Grant, uh but you can call me Fitz," he said quickly.

"Thank you officer Fitz," she said softly. He smiled at her sweetly, and she gave him a small smile back. Harrison stepped around them and inside the house. "So he's not in any trouble?" she asked.

"No ma'am Harrison is fine, I just wanted to make sure he got home safe." She looked skeptical at first. In this neighborhood if someone were getting a police escort they were always most definitely in trouble. But she would get everything out of him once the officer left

"Well thank you again officer for bringing my little brother home," she said nodding at him politely.

"You're welcome Miss Pope," he said smiling at her once more. His radio started to go off and he took a step back. "Duty calls," he said backing out of the doorway. He looked over at Harrison and said. "Stay out of trouble kid." Harrison nodded at him and he looked back down at Olivia. "It was nice to meet you," he said sincerely gazing in her eyes. She looked back up into his eyes and said.

"You as well, thanks again." He nodded and tipped his hat to her and then he walked off of their front porch and got back into his squad car and pulled off. Olivia shut the door once the officer was gone and turned to Harrison and glared at him. Harrison rolled his eyes and walked into the living room with her following behind him.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing," he said shrugging.

"Oh so I guess you get police escorts home everyday now huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"I guess so," he said smartly as he plopped down onto the couch in their living room and turned on the T.V. he sat the remote on the coffee table and lay back on the chair. Olivia picked up the remote angrily and turned off the T.V.

"Harrison what the fuck is wrong with you, huh? I know that police officer didn't just bring you home out of the kindness of his heart, what the hell were you doing?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"I said nothing so drop it!" he snapped back attempting to pick up the remote once more. She snatched it off of the table before he could get it though.

"You think this shit is a joke don't you?" she asked fuming. "You think it's cool to ride home in the back of a fucking police car so that everybody can see that you're a damn criminal!"

"The fucking cop told you that it was a mix up, let it go Liv," said Harrison getting up off the couch he walked into the kitchen with her hot on his heels.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too!" she asked yelling now; she grabbed him by his arm and turned him around. "I know I'm not mom but you will not fucking disrespect me, I am your older sister show me some fucking respect!" Harrison glared at her.

"You're right, you're not mom so get the hell out of my face," he said walking away again. "Why aren't you up at Georgetown anyway? Came home to slum it again, you miss being in the hood?" he asked laughing sarcastically.

"Stop walking!" she yelled firmly. "Stop walking!" she yelled again and he stopped and turned around lazily. "You might think that it's cool to be seen as some thug on the street, but the reality Harrison is that to them," she said pointing behind her referring to the outside world. "You're just another statistic, you wanna end up in jail or dead like so many of the other boys on this street then keep doing what the fuck you're doing and that's just where you'll end up! When will you learn!?" she yelled.

"Why do you even care, as soon as you hit eighteen you was outta here to fucking Princeton. You aint even come home for thanksgiving or Christmas when you were in New Jersey. You barely called mom or me so don't give me no bullshit speech about how to run my life when you've barely been apart of it for the last six years. What, you think cus you back now and you at Georgetown and you stop by more often that we gon be one big happy family. This ain't the fucking Brady bunch Liv, it's real fucking life. I did fine without your advice for the past six years, and I don't need that shit now," he said turning to walk away. Olivia was shocked and hurt by his words so she said something she shouldn't have

"You wanna end up like daddy!" she yelled angrily. She immediately regretted it once she said it. They didn't talk about their father often especially how he died. Harrison turned to her with the most painful expression on his face that she'd ever seen. He quickly recovered and glared at her.

"Don't you ever bring up dad, you don't know shit!" he yelled with fire in his voice.

"Harrison," she said softly, an apologetic look in her eyes. Harrison shook his head and started backing away.

"Don't fucking talk to me," he said before he turned around and ran upstairs to his room.

He slammed the door shut to his bedroom shut and a few seconds later she could hear his loud rap music blasting through his speakers. She shed a few tears as she thought about their father. She quickly got herself together and went back into the living room. She pulled her books out and decided to study for her law class. Anything to get her mind off of that explosive argument she'd just had with her younger brother. She knew her going away to school drove a wedge between them but she'd hoped that by coming back to D.C. and going to Georgetown for Law School would help them get closer again, she just didn't know how hard it would be.

* * *

A few hours had gone by since their argument. Harrison had spoken too both Marcus and T.J. who had informed him that they had the money. He told him about his weird encounter with the cop and they both thought he was lucky. Olivia hadn't tried to speak to him since and he didn't want to talk to her either. How dare she bring up their father!

She knew how hard his death hit him, especially how he died. Liv always knew how to push his buttons; he just didn't know she would ever take it that far.

He shrugged it off and was about to call his girlfriend Kim when he got a text from Marcus saying that Frankie got Rico out of lock up and there was a party down the street to celebrate. Harrison asked him for the address and decided to sneak out; he didn't want to be here. His mom was still at work and he didn't know when Olivia was leaving but he was determined to go to this party.

He snuck downstairs quietly and walked past the living room. He saw Olivia sleeping on the couch with an open book lying on her chest. She looked so peaceful. Regardless of their argument she was still his sister and he loved her too death. He took the book off of her and placed it on the coffee table then he put the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch on her for warmth. She snuggled into the blanket and remained sleeping. He left a note on the coffee table that simply said "Out…H," and he left out the house after locking up. Rico was out, it was time to turn up and celebrate.

 **(A/N: A lot of angst in this chapter and a lot more to come. Next up Harrison heads to the party and runs into Olivia's ex-boyfriend. Thanks again for reading.)**


	3. Get Down!

**(A/N: I know I suck, LOL. I haven't abandoned this story. I know it might seem like it but I haven't. I've been working on updates for everything but thought I'd update this one first since it hasn't been updated in the longest amount of time. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And thanks from reading as always tell me your thoughts I look forward to hearing them.)**

 _ **"Get Down!"**_

After a short ten minute walk Harrison hears the loud music coming from down the street at Big D's house, where the party is being held. He walks down the street some more and Big D's house comes into plain view. It's a large two-story white house on the corner, with a metal fence surrounding the yard. There's a large porch with some old couches on it. The front yard is big covered in perfectly trimmed grass with a slim gray concrete walkway that leads from the front gate all the way to the front steps.

There are about fifteen people in the front yard, drinking, smoking weed and listening to the music. Harrison recognizes a few of them and some of them he doesn't. He walks through the gate and daps some of them up as he makes his way to the front door. He walks up the three steps and looks over at the brown couch on the porch and sees two females groping each other and making out. He smiles while shaking his head, and then he walks inside.

The inside of the house is covered in weed smoke and smells like a bar. The speakers make the music vibrate off the wall, the new song " _Cut It_ " by rapper O.T. Genasis is playing and people are in the living room, where the furniture has been cleared, dancing and grinding on one another. He bobs his head to the music and makes his way through the crowded house towards the kitchen intent on grabbing a beer. He's now in the hallway almost to the kitchen when he runs into Keisha, one of Olivia's close friend's from high school.

"What's up little Harry," she said smiling as she gave him a hug. Harrison smiles at his childhood nickname and hugs her back.

"What's good Keisha, how you been?" he asked, stepping back from the hug.

Keisha and Olivia grew up together and were practically inseparable from the time they met in first grade until Olivia left for college. Harrison always thought that out of everyone in the neighborhood, Olivia would at least keep in touch with Keisha when she went away, but she didn't. Both Keisha and Olivia were at the top of their graduating class. Keisha had planned on becoming a doctor, while Olivia was going to become a lawyer. Keisha got into Princeton also, but had to reject their acceptance letter when she found out she was pregnant at the end of their senior year. She and Big D have a four-year-old son together named Deon after his father. He was known as Little D around the neighborhood.

"I been good," she said smiling. "I'm back in school you know, getting my degree, tryna become a nurse or whatever." Harrison smiled.

"That's what's up, what school you at?" he asked curiously.

"The only one I can afford," she said laughing. "UDC," she told him.

The University of the District of Columbia, also known, as UDC didn't necessarily have the best reputation when it came to good colleges, but over the years the administration took the time to try and rebuild the academics at the school. Now after years of reconstruction, they were known for having one of the best nursing programs in the country. It was also the only public university in Washington D.C. so the tuition was very cheap compared to most of the other universities in the city.

"That's what's up Moe," he said congratulating her. She nodded.

"Thanks, so I heard you still tearing shit up on the court over at Ana huh?" she said. "Ana" was a nickname people often used when referring to Anacostia Senior High School.

"Well you know, I make it do what it do," he said jokingly.

"True, I gotta come to one of your games, I don't think I even been to Ana since I graduated," she told him. He nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah come thru, see what your boy can do."

"I'll be at the next one," she promised. "So how's Liv, I ain't seen her in a while?" she asked curiously.

"She's good, she's back at the house right now. She was studying and shit, but she fell asleep before I left," he told her. Keisha nodded.

"True, I know your moms is happy to have her back." Harrison nodded. "Is she staying wit ya'll at the house?" she asked? Harrison shook his head.

"Naw, she stay up G-town with one of her friends from school. She just comes home on the weekends or whatever," he said looking over at some girls that were dancing briefly before looking back at Keisha.

"Oh ok, that's what's up, I gotta hang out with her one of these days so we can catch up," she said thoughtfully. Harrison looked at her and asked.

"You still got her number?" Keisha nodded.

"Yeah, we've spoken since she's been back, just haven't seen each other yet," she replied.

"True, how's little D?" he asked changing the subject. Keisha smiled.

"Bad as ever," she said laughing. Harrison smiled as well, Keisha always lit up when she spoke about her son. Harrison could tell that she really loved him more than anything, he thought as she continued. "But he's smart as shit, he's in the gifted program at his charter school. They wanted me to put him in kindergarten this year but Big D says he's too little; he just turned four, so he's not as big as the other kids but he's just as smart."

"I'll bet, tell the little man I said hi," he said grinning. Keisha smiled.

"Will do." They spoke for a few more minutes when a loud voice broke them from they're conversation.

"Keisha, the fuck you doing down here!" yelled Big D as he came over to them.

Deon Fletcher, also known as "Big D" was the definition of a gansta. He was a tall young man standing at 6'2"; he weighed about 230 pounds. He had dreads in his hair that came down to his mid-back. Tattoos covered his arms and legs; he even had a couple on his face and neck. His pants were sagging and his T-shirt was huge, he had a gun in his waistband, but you would only notice it if you were close enough to see his waistline.

His skin complexion was that of a caramel brown and his eyes, which were normally, hazel brown, were red from the after effects of the weed he'd smoked earlier. He ran with Frankie and his crew, he was often the muscle. He had a don't give a fuck attitude about life in general. He also had killed more people than anyone could count; he was not the type of person you would want on your bad side. How he and Keisha got together Harrison still didn't understand. But Keisha and little Deon seemed to be the only people Big D cared about. Or so Harrison thought.

"I came down to enjoy the party," said Keisha, as Big D finally got to them.

"Aight you been down here long enough, get yo ass upstairs, and where the fuck is my son at?" he asked angrily.

"He's with my mom Deon you already know that," said Keisha rolling her eyes at him, he always acted like an ass when he was high or drunk.

"Who the fuck you rolling your eyes at bitch, get the fuck upstairs now, go call your mom and check on my mutha-fuckin son!" he boomed. Keisha didn't say anything but stayed rooted to her spot next to Harrison, as he looked on to see what would happen next. Big D snarled at her and grabbed her by the arm forcefully pulling her to him. "Bitch is you deaf, I said get the fuck upstairs before I make you!" he yelled. Keisha winced in pain as she tried to yank her arm away from Big D's grasp. But to no avail, he was too strong. Harrison decided to step in.

"Aye yo D come on man, you hurting her," he said calmly. Big D looked over at Harrison glaring.

"Aye little nigga, stay in yo lane and mind yo mutha-fuckin business Moe!" he said angrily, he didn't give Harrison a chance to respond as he started dragging Keisha over to the steps that lead upstairs.

"Keisha!" Harrison yelled out concerned. Keisha and Big D both stopped and turned back to look over at him. Big D had a murderous look on his face and Keisha looked a little terrified. But that didn't stop Harrison as he started walking towards them, but Keisha stopped him.

"It's ok H, I'll see you later, go head," she said urging him to leave them alone, her voice cracking in the process.

Harrison didn't really feel comfortable leaving her alone with Big D, but he couldn't help her if she didn't want to be helped. Harrison nodded and watched Big D force Keisha upstairs. He shook his head and decided to go to the kitchen and grab that beer.

* * *

Harrison made his way into the kitchen, luckily no one is in there and he has a clear path to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a corona. After popping it open he took a swig from the beer and closed the refrigerator door. Before turning around to head back in the living room to party, he heard Marcus say.

"Well if it isn't Congress Heights's most wanted." Harrison rolls his eyes and turns around to face his friends Marcus and T.J.

"Shut the fuck up," said Harrison taking another swig of his beer. T.J. laughed and Marcus smirked.

"I seriously don't know how that fed let you off Moe," said T.J. after his laughter subsided. Marcus nodded in agreement as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed his own beer.

"Me neither bruh, you got lucky as shit. I guess it's good your ole punk ass ain't got no priors huh?" said Marcus cracking his beer open and drinking from it.

Harrison shrugged, before taking another sip. "Guess so." T.J. nodded.

"So how'd your moms take it?" he asked.

"She wasn't there when he dropped me off, Liv was," said Harrison nonchalantly as he took another sip. T.J. smirked this time.

"Now I know why yo bitch ass got off. All that cop had to do was take a look at your fine ass sister," said T.J. jokingly. Marcus laughed. "Did she give him her number so that he'll leave yo ass alone?" he asked.

"No bitch she didn't, and my sister ain't fuckin wit no white ass cop either so shut the fuck up!" snapped Harrison. T.J. held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, damn calm the fuck down nigga, we here to turn up for Rico, remember," he said calmly. Harrison rolled his eyes, but calmed down a bit.

"Speaking of Rico, where is that nigga?" asked Harrison looking out into the living room from the kitchen. Marcus motioned to the left where he saw Rico with some girl.

"He over there wit Felicia THOT ass," said Marcus rolling his eyes. Felicia was known around their school and around the neighborhood as, an anything ass trick, as in she'll fuck or suck anything without a care. "I told him to stop fucking wit them nasty ass hoes," said Marcus shaking his head as they watched Rico tonguing Felicia down.

"Ain't Marissa here though?" asked Harrison looking at Marcus and T.J. They shrugged.

Marissa was Rico's on again off again girlfriend since seventh grade. Like her name she was a very pretty girl. She was slim, but thick. Her skin was a very light tone. She had honey brown eyes and long pretty curly jet-black hair. She stood at 5'7" and was stacked in all the right places. Even though she was a very pretty girl, she had a very smart mouth that often got her into trouble, which led to many fistfights with other females. But she held her own and could rumble with the best of them. Like most of the people that went to their school she was from the projects and proud of it. Harrison and the other two boys knew that even though she and Rico were very much off at this time, if she saw him with Felicia, Marisa would beat her ass.

"I haven't seen her yet, but you know if she was here Rico wouldn't be fucking wit that hoe Felicia at all," said Marcus as he finished off his beer.

Harrison laughed and the boys stayed in the kitchen for a while talking and drinking when they heard some people arguing in the living room. They stepped out of the kitchen into the living room to see what the confrontation was about. They saw two men arguing with two other men they knew from Frankie's crew. This was not good, Harrison thought as he shook his head.

* * *

"Man fuck 1…5, this Woodland bitch!" yelled one of the men from another neighborhood, as the scuffle continued.

15th street in Congress Heights was a hood known as 1…5. All the boys in the neighborhood repped 1…5. This fool had the nerve to come to their neighborhood and diss them in their territory. Harrison didn't know if he was brave or just plain stupid.

The other man from Woodland threw a punch and connected on the man from Frankie's crew and the fight progressed. People moved out of the way, some pulled out their cell phones and started recording. Rico, Frankie and Big D, rushed the fight and broke it up. Harrison hadn't seen Frankie all night; he'd wondered where he was. Frankie was strong and pushed the man from Woodland out of the way. Then he began speaking. With Rico holding the man tightly. Rico had one arm around his neck and the other across his torso, and Big D held his gun out at the other man from Woodland. He had the gun pointed at the man's head.

"Who the fuck are you to come into my neighborhood, yelling about some fuckin bitch ass Woodland nigga!" he asked angrily. The man tried to shift in Rico's arm but Rico had him in a death grip, while Big D pulled back the clip on his gun that he was pointing at the other guy. Frankie smirked and continued. "Move another inch mutha fucka and my mans is gonna blow this nigga's brains out," said Frankie nodding to Big D while glaring at the man Rico was holding. Everyone looked on, as the atmosphere grew even tenser. "Now I suggest you and your partner get up out of here before things get ugly nigga," said Frankie loudly. Then he walked up to the man Rico was holding and whispered harshly in his ear. "If I see you around here again, the feds are gonna be collecting your brains off the street you bitch ass nigga. Now, get the fuck out of here before I lose my patients!" Frankie stepped back and nodded to Rico and Big D. Rico pushed the man he was holding towards the door, while Big D kept the gun trained on the other one as they followed Rico.

The party resumed shortly after that and the altercation was all but forgotten. Harrison, Marcus and T.J. were still talking about what happened when Frankie came over to Harrison.

"What up H," he said greeting him. He nodded at the other boys and they nodded back.

"What's going on Frankie," said Harrison as he gave Frankie some dap.

"Cooling man, look can I speak to you for a second?" he asked? Harrison nodded and Marcus and T.J. took that as their cue to leave.

"Yeah what's up man?" said Harrison once the other boys left them alone.

"I heard you got into some trouble with the feds today, you good Moe?" he asked. Harrison nodded.

"Yeah I'm straight, it was just a misunderstanding," said Harrison using the cops words from earlier. Frankie nodded.

"Cool, cool, so uh how's Liv man?" he asked.

Harrison smiled to himself. Frankie and Olivia were the It couple back in the day. They started dating in high school, when Olivia was fourteen and Frankie was sixteen. Though they were two years apart in age, Frankie was only one grade higher than Olivia in school. Too many fights and suspensions caused him to be held back a year. But they were tight as ever. Many people envied their relationship because of how in love with one another they were. Harrison thought they would eventually get married one day.

But Frankie changed after his grandfather died when he was a senior in high school. He picked up the drug game to help out around the house. Medical, utility and mortgage bills were just too much for his grandmother to handle by her self. Since his grandparents raised him he felt like he owed it to them to help out any way he could. He just chose the wrong way to do it.

Still Olivia stuck by him and they were even together for a little while after she went to Princeton. Frankie killed his first victim around the time Olivia left for college and it changed him dramatically. He became cold and distant but they still loved each other and tried to make it work. Olivia came home for a surprise visit after her midterms one weekend in October and caught Frankie cheating on her with another girl. The girl ended up pregnant but luckily it wasn't Frankie's baby. Still the hurt from that betrayal changed Olivia as well, and that was the last time she came home from Princeton until she started Georgetown this past fall. She hadn't spoken to Frankie since their break up and everyone knew it was killing him but he put up a tough front. She'd always be the one that got away to him. Harrison knew that.

"She's good man," he replied. Frankie nodded and Harrison could see the different range of emotions he was going through all over his face. There was hurt, longing and acceptance.

"Tell her I asked about her," he told him.

"Tell her yourself, here man take her number down," said Harrison pulling out his phone. Frankie quickly pulled his out as well. "Just don't tell her where you got it from," said Harrison jokingly. Frankie smiled and nodded.

"For sure man."

* * *

The party was still going strong a few hours later and Marcus and T.J. were in the kitchen breaking down some weed and rolling up a joint. Harrison hung back and drank his fifth beer while he watched them. His eyes roamed the living room from an opening in the kitchen and he saw the front door open. Marissa walked in with some of the girls she hung out with at their high school.

"Oh shit!" he said nervously. The other two boys looked over at him concerned.

"What nigga? What's wrong?" asked Marcus.

"Marissa just came in here Moe," said Harrison pointing at the front door with his beer free hand.

"Fuck!" exclaimed T.J. this was not good. The last time any of them had seen Rico; he had his tongue down Felicia's throat.

"Come on man, we gotta get to Rico before she whips his and Felicia's ass!" said Marcus as he finished up rolling the blunt quickly. T.J. and Harrison nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room but it was too late. The commotion they heard from the stairs confirmed this.

"Who the fuck is this bitch!" yelled Marissa.

Harrison, Marcus and T.J. all rushed over to him and Rico looked fucked up. He was obviously high and a little drunk. He stood up in Marissa's face with Felicia cowering behind him. He blocked Marissa from Felicia as he tried to explain.

"Marissa calm the fuck down slim," he said grabbing her as she tried to get around him to Felicia who looked terrified.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do you raggedy ass nigga!" she yelled still trying to get to Felicia who had moved behind the other three boys by now. "We break up for a week and you already fucking other bitches!" she yelled.

"I ain't fuck her!" he yelled back, letting her go. Marissa momentarily forgot about Felicia as she got in Rico's face.

"You a lying piece of shit, everybody knows that THOT ass bitch will fuck anything. I know you fucked her Rico! Don't fucking touch me!" she yelled as he tried to grab her arm.

"I ain't fucking no other bitches but you!" he yelled back.

"Who the fuck you calling a bitch nigga, fuck you!" she yelled pointing her finger in his face and then she turned her attention to Felicia. "When I see you on the streets bitch, imma beat your mutha-fuckin ass! Imma beat your ass so fucking bad they gon name the street I drag your ass on after you bitch!"

"Marissa calm the fuck down and lets go upstairs," said Rico trying to get her away from Felicia before she popped off.

"Fuck you! I ain't going no where wit yo mutha-fuckin ass, go be with that nasty ass diseased filled bitch!" she yelled and some people started laughing. Felicia who hadn't spoken up until now said.

"Don't be mad cus your nigga wants to fuck me!"

Marissa completely lost her shit and lunged for the girl. Rico caught her in mid-air as she was flying around in his arms trying to get to Felicia, who hid behind Harrison and Marcus. Marissa's two friends came over to try to get to Felicia too but were held back by the other boys. There was already one fight earlier and they were getting tired of this shit.

"Bitch come say that shit too my face, I'll fuck you up!" she yelled as Rico started carrying her up the stairs. Once they were out of sight and Marcus and Harrison got the other two girls to calm down Harrison turned to Felicia.

"You better get the fuck outta here before she comes back to whip your ass," he warned. She turned to Harrison and grabbed his arm.

"Where's Kim?" she asked. Harrison rolled his eyes.

"None of your business," he said dismissively. She smirked undeterred.

"You wanna walk me home," she asked seductively.

"Bye Felicia," said Harrison dismissing her before he walked off.

* * *

He caught up with Marcus and T.J. and they made their way outside to the front yard to smoke the jay. They walk over to Frankie who was talking to a boy named Lamar. He was a star on the basketball team like Harrison, but a senior this year and will be graduating in May.

"What up Lamar, Frankie," said Marcus as they made it over to them. Frankie and Lamar nodded at them in greeting. "Ya'll wanna hit this?" asked Marcus as he lit the jay. Frankie shook his head no while Lamar said yes. Marcus took two long puffs and passed the jay to Lamar, who took his two puffs and passed it as well but not without coughing a bit.

"Ayo Lamar, what school did you decide on?" asked T.J. as the jay was passed to him.

"Boston College would be tight, so would the University of Maryland, but your boy got a full scholarship to Duke," said Lamar happily.

"Stop fucking around Cuz, Duke?" asked Harrison as he smoked a bit of the jay too.

"Yep, they paying tuition, room and board and they're even given me a small stipend for books. I already met my roommate on facebook, he's from Chicago and on the team too," said Lamar as the jay was passed back his way.

"That's what's up Moe, I don't know what they gon do with you gone next year and this bumb ass nigga gotta lead the team," said Marcus nudging Harrison jokingly.

"You just mad cus I'll smoke your ass on the court boy," said Harrison earning a few laughs.

"I'm happy to leave the team to Harrison, that's my little protégé," said Lamar laughing, the boys laughed as well, when Rico and Big D came outside. Big D walked over and spoke to some other people that were outside but Rico came over to them.

"But foreal, foreal I'm just happy to be getting the fuck out of here," said Lamar seriously.

"Nigga ain't nothing wrong with South-East," said Rico as he joined in the rotation. He was smoking the jay now as well.

"Ain't shit wrong with it but there's more to the world then this little ass part of D.C." said Lamar. Frankie who'd been quiet up to this point spoke up.

"He's right man, get the fuck outta here while you can. Don't get stuck in this dumbass city and let life pass you by. Ya'll little niggas got a chance to do something with your lives and make something of yourselves. Go out see the world, if you wanna come back fine. But don't get stuck here, I'm telling you, you'll regret it," said Frankie solemnly then he walked off to go talk to Big D without another word.

"The fuck was that?" asked Marcus jokingly trying to make light of the situation. The boys shrugged but Harrison knew that Frankie was feeling a certain type of way because of many different reasons, most of which had to do with Olivia. Harrison shook his head and decided to change the subject.

"How'd you get Marissa to calm down?" he asked Rico. Rico smirked and said.

"I fucked her." Marcus and Lamar laughed, Harrison shook his head smiling and T.J. choked on the weed smoke.

"The fuck man, you lying like shit Moe," said T.J. disbelievingly. Rico shrugged.

"She upstairs now passed out in one of the rooms. My dick puts bitches into comas, you hear me," said Rico jokingly as he dapped Lamar up.

The boys laughed again when Harrison looked down the street and noticed a black 2003 Chevy impala. The windows were tinted so you couldn't see too much in the car but the window was cracked and he could've sworn he saw the lights flicker. He didn't know anybody at the party with a black Chevy Impala. But he decided to not let it get to him. For all he knew somebody could be hooking up in there with someone else.

* * *

The boys talked some more and Harrison looked down at his phone, it was about 2 in the morning. His mom would be home soon so he was thinking about leaving in a little while. He looked up and noticed the black impala moving down the street slowly and the windows winding down just as slowly. That's when he knew something was up. The car sped up as it got closer to the house and Harrison yelled because he knew what was coming next.

"Get Down!"

Gunshots came from the car and sprayed all over the front yard as people started panicking and yelling. He felt Marcus and T.J. get down beside him. He looked up and saw that Rico, Frankie, Big D and some other boy from Frankie's crew were shooting their own guns back at the black car. The passenger from the Impala stuck his whole body and gun outside the window and yelled as he shot.

"Woodland bitch!" the guy fell back into the car it seemed like a bullet had struck him and then the car sped off around the corner. Frankie ran up to the gate and fired his gun after the car until no more bullets were left.

"Fuck!" he yelled kicking the gate with his boot. He turned around and said. "Is everybody iight?" Harrison and everyone else stood up slowly. Harrison looked around and noticed a body on the ground.

He and the other boys rushed over to the body to see who it was. The person was lying on their stomach face down. Marcus turned them over and got blood on his hands from the front of the person's body. Once the person was turned over all the way they could see whom it was.

"Shit man it's Lamar!" yelled T.J. Lamar wasn't breathing and his clothes were covered in blood.

"Somebody call the fucking ambulance!" yelled Frankie, but before anyone could do anything Police sirens could be heard in the neighborhood. Frankie looked at Big D briefly before nodding at him. Big D ran to the house to start to clear it out.

"We gotta get the fuck outta here!" yelled Frankie at Harrison.

Everyone else had started running already, but Harrison was rooted to his spot looking at the lifeless body of his friend that he was just speaking too ten minutes ago. He was in shock. Frankie shook him hard and Harrison finally looked over at him.

"Come on H we gotta go!" he yelled. Harrison nodded and the two of them took off running down the street and made it around the corner just before the police came.

* * *

Harrison and Frankie ran for what seemed like forever, they ducked in alleyways when they thought they saw the police coming and hid behind cars as well. Finally they got to Harrison's house. Harrison was still in shock, too shocked to look for his keys so he started banging on the front door hoping that someone would open it quickly. The police were heavily patrolling the streets and Harrison knew that if they didn't get inside soon, someone would see them.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Harrison, but in reality were only a few minutes the front door opened. Olivia glared at Harrison with a look that let him know she wanted to know where the hell he'd been. Then she looked past him towards Frankie and almost slammed the door in both of their faces.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" she asked, her voice was icy and she glared at Frankie the whole time she spoke. Frankie looked down refusing to meet her eyes as she spoke about him.

"Liv I don't have time to explain that shit right now, look we need to come inside it's feds everywhere come on let us in," Harrison begged. Olivia sighed but let them in quickly as she heard the sirens. She closed the door and Harrison plopped down on the couch and started calling his friends. Frankie turned to Olivia after she closed the door.

"Thanks Liv," he said softly.

"Don't fucking talk to me, once the police are gone, Russell so are you," she said with a finality in her voice that left no room for argument as she glared daggers at Frankie. She moved past him and walked into the kitchen. Frankie sighed heavily and went into the living room with Harrison, hoping that everyone would be okay.

 **(A/N: whew tense moment's right LOL, hope you're all still along for the journey, because it's only going to get more real from here. Next up Olivia and Russell aka "Frankie" get into an argument about their past. Harrison finds out the fate of Lamar and Fitz and Liv run into each other and have a chat. Till next time….)**

 **Slang Terms used in this chapter.**

 **Jay- joint or blunt of weed.**

 **THOT- That Hoe Over There**

 **Dap- type of handshake.**

 **Slim- could mean boy or girl**

 **Smoke- means to beat badly.**

 **I think that's it, if I missed any of them, let me know and I'll post those as well.**


	4. Two Different Worlds

**(A/N: Lots of Angst in this chapter…Happy Reading.)**

 _ **"Two Different Worlds"**_

"Why the hell would Harrison bring him here of all people?" she thought angrily.

Everyone knew how much Russell hurt her in the past. It was no secret around the neighborhood, what went down between them. With how bad their breakup was, she never thought she'd recover or even be able to love anybody like that again, and so far she hasn't. When she got back to Princeton after their awful split, she couldn't even look at any other men without feeling almost physically sick about Russell's betrayal.

She hadn't even gone out on a date for two years after they broke up. And even when she did, her heart was only halfway into it. Though it had been years since they broke up, Russell Franklin was her first love, her first everything. She didn't regret her decision to break things off and end it between them. But she'd be lying if she said that it didn't hurt anymore, when she thought about how he broke her heart. She needed a drink, she thought, as she walked in the kitchen.

She went to her mom's not so secret stash in the cabinet above the stove. She bypassed the red wine and went straight for the strong stuff. She grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey and got a glass from the cabinet next to her moms liquor cabinet. After closing both the cabinets, she got some ice out of the freezer and put it in her glass, then she filled her glass with Jack Daniels and put the bottle back in her moms cabinet. She sipped the strong drink and coughed a bit as the liquid burned her throat. She needed to feel numb so she took a couple more sips, and then she noticed her phone lighting up on the counter. It was a text from her mom. She opened it and read.

 _"Hey Livvie, we're still swamped at work, and we had a lot of call outs so, I'm working a double. I'll be home later on in the morning. Take care of your brother for me sweet pea love you, I'll see you later."_ It said.

Olivia sighed. Her mom had been working since seven that morning. She was a Licensed Practical Nurse at United Medical Center in South East D.C. Her mom had practiced nursing for over twenty-five years and she loved her job. But hospitals in D.C. were starting to phase LPN's out in favor of Patient Care Tech's so she didn't know how much longer her mother would be working at the hospital she loved so much. She typed a quick response letting her mom know that they were fine and she would take care of everything. She took another huge sip of her drink before she walked into the living room to let Harrison know that they're mom wouldn't be home until much later. She was starting to feel tingly on the inside so the alcohol was doing it's job.

She walked into the living room to talk to her brother but he wasn't in there only Russell was there checking on his phone. He put it away when he saw Olivia come in. She looked a little disoriented and right away he could tell something was off.

"Is everything okay?" he asked standing up. Olivia looked past him to the spot Harrison was sitting in a few moments ago.

"Where's Harrison?" she asked ignoring his question and not looking at him still, even though his eyes were staring a whole in her head.

"He went upstairs to lay down a few minutes ago," he told her. She nodded and then moved to go back into the kitchen wobbling a bit. He followed her concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Fine," she said quickly. She picked up her glass and took another sip. She wasn't facing him but he could see that she was drinking.

"How have you been?" he asked ignoring the fact that she was drinking.

"Good," she said still not facing him. She took another drink, this time it was a big gulp of her cup, almost finishing it off. He could tell she was on edge because of him. But he hadn't spoken to her in so long and he was not going to waste this opportunity.

"I hear you're at Georgetown now, in law school," he said making small talk.

"Yep," she responded shortly, finishing off the drink. She walked to the sink, stumbling a bit and placed the glass in the sink. He moved closer to her so that he could catch her if she fell over, but she maintained her balance, so he kept a small distance between them.

"I always knew you'd make it. I'm proud of you," he told her sincerely.

"Thanks," she responded dryly.

She wanted this conversation to be over. But the police sirens hadn't stopped since he and Harrison made it to the house. She knew that he wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon. He sighed, he wasn't frustrated, just sad. Regardless of what went down between them, Liv had been one of his best friends growing up. He loved her more than anything in the world, he knew he fucked up big time. But he still wanted her in his life in some form.

"My grandmother asks about you all the time," he told her, hoping to get a different reaction out of her. He knew how close they once were. Olivia smiled genuinely for the first time that night and finally turned to face him, but still didn't look him in the eyes.

"Tell Miss Ruby I said hi," she said kindly. Frankie nodded and smiled as well.

"I will. She misses you, she wants you to come by and see her some time, when you're not busy up G-Town." Olivia smiled again.

"I miss her too, and I'll try my best to see her soon," she told him honestly.

"Good." Olivia turned back around to clean the glass in the sink and Frankie spoke again. "I miss you too Liv," he said honestly, his voice cracking a bit. Olivia froze and put the glass back in the sink. "I know I fucked up and…" Olivia cut him off quickly though.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Liv, I…." She cut him off again.

"I've heard it all before," she told him turning to face him again. "I don't care about anything you have to say, because nothing you can say will change anything you did. You're right you fucked up. But so did I."

"Liv you didn't fuck up, that was all me," he told her placing his hand on his chest. He took a step towards her and she took one back.

"No I did fuck up," she said stepping away from him. "I fucked up when I thought you'd keep it one hundred and be true to me. My fucking mistake!" she snapped, before attempting to walk past him out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he told her before she walked out. "You know I was going through a lot back then," he said quietly. She turned to him so sharply he had to move out of her way before she hit him.

"Fuck you!" she yelled advancing on him. "When you were going through all that shit, who was there for you huh?" she asked yelling coming closer to him as he backed away. "I held you down when everyone else turned their fucking back on you! I was there for you when you were falling apart! I stayed by your side even when my friends tried to warn me that you were doing some shady shit! I trusted you, I wanted to marry you, I fucking loved you!" she yelled, her voice cracking in the process. "And what did I get in return? You fuck around on me behind my back with some bitch that you didn't even know for longer than two minutes! And almost got the bitch pregnant! I didn't mean shit to you! So don't tell me you're fucking sorry! I know you're sorry! And I'm sorry for wasting my fucking time on you!" She finished her rant in a rage and felt herself becoming tired but most of all sad all over again.

All Frankie did was stare at her while she let off her rant. They hadn't really spoken about the break up. All she did back then was tell him that it was over and left for New Jersey without looking back. He knew he hurt her and for that he would never forgive himself. Because like she said, she was the only one there for him. He was inconsolable when his grandfather died. And his grandmother was going through her own grief. Liv did her best to comfort him from where she was in New Jersey. But the distance didn't help at all. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted her there with him. She was the only one he wanted around him at that time, but she was almost four hours away.

He knew she'd have come back to be with him in a heartbeat, had he asked. But he couldn't let her give up on her dreams just because he was going through a terrible time in his life. So he coped the best way he knew how, by keeping to himself. Soon alcohol and drugs became a factor as well, and with his mind under the influence, he soon became numb to everything around him. Including Olivia, before she came home to surprise him, they'd been getting very distant with each other. She was busy in college with her studies and he was busy at home running with the wrong crowd and making illegal drug money to pay the bills. By the time she came home from Princeton the first time, there was no longer any trace of the boy she loved, left behind. He knew it and she knew it. Still he loved her and would do anything for her, but he knew that she would never feel the same way about him ever again.

"I know you hate me for what I did to you," he sighed deeply. She turned away from him facing the sink again. She couldn't look in his direction anymore when she thought about all the pain he caused her. He continued on though. "I hate myself for putting you through that. But I want you to know that I still love you Liv, and I'll always be here for you. If you need anything you can always call me. I got you," he told her. She was overwhelmed by her feelings and now she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, all she wanted now, was for him to leave.

"You should go," she said softly, gripping the counter connected to the sink tightly. He nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Iight, I'm gone," he said feeling defeated. "Remember, call me if you need me. I don't care what time it is, whatever you need," he said before sighing again. "Bye Liv." He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway that led to the front door. He looked back towards the kitchen one time, then he opened the door and left out, closing it behind him. Once she heard the door close, she turned around, and sank down to the floor, holding her knees up against her chest and let her tears flow freely.

* * *

After a quiet Sunday in the house, Harrison returned to school on Monday. He spoke to his boys throughout the rest of the weekend, but none of them knew the fate of Lamar, only that he was in critical condition and had been since they took him to the hospital after the party. He also spent the majority of Sunday afternoon explaining to Liv what happened at the party. She told him that she was happy that he was safe and that she was sad for Lamar, but that he was to never bring Frankie to the house again. He knew his sister hadn't forgiven Frankie for hurting her, but he hoped that now that she was back home, she and Frankie could repair their relationship finally. Frankie was a good dude, even though he was a bit misguided. And he really looked out for Harrison when Olivia left for college.

He shook his head of his thoughts as he went through the metal detector at school and placed his bag on the scanner machine. After he got his things back from the security guard, he headed to his locker on the second floor. Once he got there he opened it and put his things in, grabbing some of the books he would need for his first period. He closed his locker and felt someone put their hands over his eyes. He smiled when he smelled her scent. She whispered in his ear.

"Guess who." She took her hands off of his eyes and he turned around and hugged and kissed his girlfriend Kim.

"Hey baby," he said happy to see her. She'd been out of town during the weekend to visit her grandparents. She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bae, I'm so glad that you're safe," she said speaking about what he'd told her happened over the weekend. He sighed shaking his head

"Yeah, me too, I still can't believe that shit."

"Have you heard anything else about Lamar?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"Naw." Just as he said this Rico, Marcus and T.J. walked over to them.

"What up H, hey Kim" said T.J. as he dapped Harrison up. Harrison dapped up Rico and Marcus as well. And the other boys said Hi to Kim too.

"What's good, hey have ya'll heard anything about Lamar?" he asked. Kim held his hand as he did. Each of the boys got sad somber looks on their faces. Even Rico looked upset.

"Yeah Moe, he didn't make it. He passed away this morning, Frankie told me before I got here," said Rico.

"Damn man, that's fucked up," said Harrison angrily. T.J. and Marcus nodded in agreement and Rico just sighed. Kim shed a tear, then she felt her phone buzz. She looked down at it.

"Bae, I gotta go meet Marissa, I'll see you at lunch," she told Harrison. He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand, before walking off.

"Tell Marissa to stop blowing up my fucking phone!" yelled Rico after her.

"You tell her!" she yelled back smartly. The boys laughed minus Rico, as they watched Kim disappear around the corner.

"Ayo H, I waited till Kim was gone, but I gotta tell you something," said Rico. Marcus and T.J. looked at each other already knowing what Rico was about to say.

"What's up?" he asked?

"Big D said his cousin knows who them niggas were that popped Lamar on Saturday. Frankie's planning to go blast them mutha fuckas, he wanna know who's down to go. You in?" he asked? Harrison shook his head.

"I don't know man," he hesitated. Rico smacked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Come on nigga, you was closer to Lamar than any of us. That was your team mate bruh. You should wanna go smoke them niggas more than anybody," he reasoned. Marcus and T.J. nodded agreeing with Rico.

"He's right man, Lamar deserves some revenge man, and he can't get it for himself," said T.J. Harrison shrugged and sighed.

"Let me think about it." The bell rang and they all dapped each other up. "Iight man I gotta get to class," said Harrison.

"Iight Moe, don't forget," said Rico before walking down the other hallway. Harrison sighed again. This was a lot to consider. He thought as he made his way to class.

* * *

Olivia was working her afternoon shift at Casey's Coffee Shop in Foggy Bottom, which was A downtown area in D.C. not too far from Georgetown University. The past weekends events were still playing heavy on her mind. She knew she shouldn't have let Russell get to her like that. It had been almost four years since they broke up, but it still hurt sometimes. And on top of that a boy from their neighborhood with a promising future had been violently murdered. The police still had no leads in his case and his shooter was still out there somewhere. She knew Lamar, he was a good kid. He definitely didn't deserve to die like that. She could only imagine what his family was going through. She thought shaking her head. She continued to wipe down the tables as she tried to force herself to think of something else.

Fitz had just finished dropping off Huck at The George Washington University Hospital in Foggy Bottom, so that he could visit his wife on their lunch break. Fitz parked his police cruiser and decided to try to find something to eat for himself. He walked past a few places on 23rd street and yarned a bit. He'd been on his shift since five this morning and still had a few more hours to go. He needed a pick me up, he thought as he walked into a small coffee shop. He sat down at a table and looked at the menu. Before he knew it someone had come over to him to take his order.

"Welcome to Casey's Coffee House, what can I get for you today?" asked his waitress? He knew that voice, he thought as he looked up at her. He smiled brightly at her even though she was still looking down at her notepad.

"What do you recommend?" he asked politely, his blue eyes shining brightly. She finally looked over at him and smiled as well.

"Wait a second, don't I know you?" she asked trying to think of where she'd seen him. Then she looked at his uniform. "Oh, that's right, you brought my little brother home this weekend. You know he still won't tell me how exactly it is that the two of you became acquainted with one another," she said a little irritably. He smirked.

"We just ran into each other is all." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Sure you did, what can I get for you officer friendly?" she said jokingly. He laughed.

"Officer Friendly huh, I'll have a large cup of coffee black and turkey, ham and cheese croissant…" he paused looking at her name tag. "Olivia." She blushed once he said her name.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a sec with your order Mr. Officer."

He smiled at her as she left the table. She was absolutely adorable in her work uniform. He detected a sense of humor in her as well. He looked over at her at the counter as she put his order in. She looked up at him feeling his eyes on her and he smiled at her. She blushed and put her head down, continuing to place his order on the register. He knew right then and there that he had to get to know her.

About ten minutes later she came back with his order and placed it in front of him. "Enjoy," she said, before she could walk away he called out to her.

"Hey Olivia." She turned to him.

"What's up?" she asked politely.

"Do you mind if I get your number?" he asked shyly. She smiled at him but shook her head.

"Look officer…" he cut her off.

"Fitz, it's Fitz." She looked at him and smiled again.

"Fine Fitz," she said and he liked the way his name sounded coming from her lips. "Look, I'm sure you're a great guy. But you and I wouldn't work." He raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Why not?" he asked?

"Well Fitz," she started again. "I know you know where I'm from, I might work in Foggy Bottom and go to school around here as well, but I'm not from around here. And where I'm from we don't date cops. Especially white ones," she stressed.

"So you don't like me because I'm white?" he asked feigning hurt.

"No, It's much less about the white part, and much more the cop part," she said honestly. He sighed.

"Surely you don't believe that all cops are bad cops do you Olivia?" She shook her head.

"I've never come across a good one, until you that is," she told him. He smiled.

"Well then I don't see what the problem is," he said shrugging. She sighed this time.

"Look, it just wouldn't work ok," she said shaking her head. "We're from two different worlds. Enjoy your food." She walked away and he sighed, but he was determined not to give up. She brought him the check shortly after he finished. On his way out of the coffee shop he smiled at her.

"Thank you for the food, it was delicious," he complimented. Then he tipped his hat at her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Fitz," she told him before he walked out. He nodded.

"You do the same Miss Olivia." She watched him get in his police car and drive off. Then she went to the table to collect his bill. He put a $20 bill on the table even though his meal was under eight dollars and wrote on the back of the receipt. She smiled as she read it.

 _"I don't care what world you're from I wanna be apart of it, but the ball is in your court. Talk to you soon hopefully. Fitz."_ was what the note said and he left his phone number. She laughed as she read it and then pocketed the receipt, instead of placing it in the cash register as she normally did.

 **(A/N: Aww our babies are making progress. Up next Olivia finally hangs out with her child hood friend Keisha and some other girls. The girls go out to party and run into our favorite officer. Also Harrison tells Kim about what Frankie wants to do and she has a surprising suggestion. Till Next time R &R…)**

 **Slang Terms used.**

 **Keep it 100: means to be completely honest**

 **Blast, Pop or Smoke: means to kill**


	5. The Morgan

**(A/N: So sorry for the super long delay on this one, but this story is very close to my heart, so just know that it will be finished. Thanks for hanging in there with me, hope you all enjoy.)**

 _ **"The Morgan"**_

A few weeks had gone by since the party, and Lamar's murder. His funeral was last weekend, and the event was very somber. Frankie and Big D threw a party in his memory that weekend. The whole neighborhood showed up. Harrison went to the party for a few hours, but he decided not to stay for too long. Though there hadn't been any retaliations for Lamar's murder, he knew it was only a matter of time before something happened. He was also stressed. He was running out of time to make a decision on whether he would ride out or not with Frankie's crew to get revenge.

Despite all of the dismal events of the past week, it was finally Friday. It was also a holiday weekend, and that was definitely something to be happy about. Monday was Columbus, which meant a long weekend. Keisha was happy because she'd finally gotten Olivia to agree to hang out with her and some of the girls, from around the way. Liv was going to stay home for the weekend. She was coming back on their side of town tomorrow, which meant and night out.

Keisha and the girls planned on taking Olivia to Adams Morgan. A popular party destination in Northwest D.C. It was a strip of bars on 18th street. There was always a very diverse group of people there with different genres of music playing in each of the bars. Keisha and her other friends always had a good time when they went. She hoped Liv would too.

To be honest Olivia was looking forward to unwinding a little as well. Law School was stressful as hell. But add on worrying about her brother, or who the next victim of this stupid street war would be was enough to make anyone go crazy. Olivia wasn't much of a partier since she'd left for college. It had been a while since she'd had a night out on the town, and knowing Keisha it would definitely be a night to remember.

Olivia was looking in the mirror as she put the finishing touches of her makeup on, when the doorbell rang. She went to open it, Keisha was on the other side. She stepped inside the house smiling brightly, as she hugged her old friend tight. Olivia hugged her back just as fiercely, and sighed. Not keeping in touch with Keisha when she went away for school, was another regret of hers that she vowed to make up for.

"Hey girl, you ready?" asked Keisha excitedly? Olivia laughed at her friends over enthusiasm.

"Yep, let me just grab my purse."

Keisha nodded as Olivia walked into the living room to get her things. She looked around noticing that the house was unusually quiet.

"Where's Harrison and your moms?" she asked Olivia as Liv made her way back towards her in the hallway.

"Uh, my mom is at the hospital working still, and Harrison is at Kim's house, I think," she answered a little unsure. Keisha opened the front door and smiled.

"Harry and Kim are so cute. They've been together for like two years right? She asked? Olivia shrugged. Keisha rolled her eyes but continued on. "They've been dating since they started high school, kinda reminds me of another old couples I know ." Olivia looked over at her and rolled her eyes. Keisha nudged her arm and smirking at her.

Olivia shook her head. "That ship has long since sailed, crashed into an iceberg, and sank into the titanic." Keisha laughed as she and Olivia walked out the door.

They walked over to a 2013 Honda Accord. "So your mom let you get the car tonight?" asked Olivia? Keisha nodded; then she unlocked the door.

"Yeah, all I had to do was promise her a kidney," she joked. Olivia chuckled as she got in the front seat on the passenger's side, while Keisha got in on the drivers side.

"Little D's with your mom?" she asked and Keisha smiled, she put the key in and started the ignition.

"You know he is." She rolled her eyes playfully. "As much as she complains about him being a little terror; I know she loves having him around." Olivia smiled as Keisha pulled off.

"Where are we headed first?" Olivia asked, knowing that they weren't going straight to Adams Morgan. It was only 11:30. The strip didn't get crowded until about 12:30.

"Gotta go get my cousin Shanice and her friend Candice. You remember Candice right?" asked Keisha and Olivia nodded.

She remembered both of those girls. Candice graduated a few years before they did. She worked as a manager at the Apple Store at Pentagon City in Arlington Virginia now. She had two little ones of her own. Keisha's cousin Shanice, was supposed to graduate in their year, but she had a bit of a temper, and a potty mouth. She got held back a year after tenth grade. She missed too many school days from being suspended for fighting.

"Yeah I remember them."

"They're both at Shawn's house, so it'll be quick," shrugged Keisha. Shawn was the nickname Keisha and the rest of the neighborhood used for her cousin Shanice. Liv rolled her eyes but smiled. Candice might be ready, but if Liv remembered correctly; it didn't matter what time you told Shawn you would be there, she was never ready to walk out the door on time. Olivia laughed to herself, thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" asked Keisha smiling? Olivia smirked as the light turned green.

"Shawn's gonna be ready huh?" Keisha laughed too. "You should've picked me up last, we're going to have to wait all night for Shawn," she joked.

Keisha shook her head. "I told her ass I was on my way thirty minutes ago, so hopefully she'll be ready. Plus Candice is there, so maybe she can help speed Shawn's slow ass up." Olivia laughed again, but didn't think that would work.

"If you say so."

* * *

They arrived at Shawn's house ten minutes later. As expected, she needed an extra twenty minutes before she was finally ready to go. Keisha was getting pissed off because it was almost 12:30. Even though the bars and clubs didn't close until three, she still wanted to get down there and have some fun. Since she was the designated driver, she wasn't going to be doing too much drinking tonight. Once Shawn and Candice finally got in the car, it was clear that Shawn was already a little tipsy.

"What's up bitches!" she yelled loudly, falling into the back seat. Olivia laughed, Candice rolled her eyes, and pulled something out of her purse. Keisha turned to Shawn, ready to give her a piece of her mind,

"I told your ass I was going to be here forty minutes ago hoe! Why the hell wasn't you ready?" Shawn laughed.

"Bitch you lied! I knew you wasn't going to be here that damn early. Shawn rolled her eyes and continued. "Besides you know I have to go through like seven different outfits before I find the right one." Keisha smacked her teeth angrily, and Shawn put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop being mad cuzzo, look what I got," she teased.

Keisha rolled her eyes annoyed, before turning around to see what Shawn was talking about. Her anger dissipated, when she saw what her cousin was holding up. Shawn smirked when she saw the smile on her cousins face. Olivia noticed the change in Keisha's attitude, and turned around to see what Shawn brought. A frown instantly graced her face.

"That's right bitch, I got that Henny!" Keisha laughed as Shawn waved the bottle around.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," joked Keisha as she looked at the bottle. It was a fifth of Hennessy VSOP Cognac. Olivia shook her head. She was a lightweight, there was no way she was drinking that.

"I'm not drinking that shit." Shawn rolled her eyes and smacked her teeth this time.

"Come on Liv, I brought some soda for your lightweight ass, since you always need some damn chase." Olivia scoffed. "You drinking this shit tonight!" said Shawn firmly. "Matter of fact," Shawn continued. "I brought these cups too," she said pulling out some red plastic solo cups from her purse. "We all bouta take some shots before we pull off." She handed each of them a cup, but she had to hold Candice's cup for a moment. "Hurry up damn!" said Shawn impatiently. Candice rolled her eyes.

"Hold up trick, I'm tryna roll this blunt." Olivia rolled her eyes for the twentieth time that night. At this rate they weren't going to make it anywhere. Candice finally finished a few seconds later and took the cup from Shawn.

"Aight, let's do this." Shawn grabbed the bottle and poured a little in each other their cups. She grabbed the coke a cola, and put a little bit in Liv's; then she stuck her tongue out at her playfully. Olivia shook her head and laughed. "Let's turn up!" They all clinked their glasses together and took their shots back. Even with the coke in her drink Olivia still coughed a little. Keisha patted her back.

"You ok Liv?" she asked. Olivia cleared her throat and spoke quickly.

"Fine." Keisha accepted that and started the car; then she pulled off.

"You mind if I light this in here?" asked Candice holding up the blunt and the lighter. Keisha shook her head.

"Go head, I got some blunt powder in the glove compartment." Keisha looked over at Oliva. "It's cool with you right Liv?" In the past, she never had to ask Olivia. Hell she even hit the blunt with them sometimes. But Liv definitely wasn't the same person from four years ago.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't care."

"Bet," said Candice lighting the blunt. "Ya'll wanna hit this?" she asked after she took a puff. Keisha rolled down the windows a bit.

"Hell yeah!" said Shawn loudly. Keisha chimed in.

"Save me some." But Olivia shook her head.

"Naw I'm straight." Candice hit the blunt once more, before passing it to Shawn. Shawn hit the blunt a couple of times and tapped Olivia on the shoulder.

"You gon be fun tonight, right college girl?"

Olivia sighed. She and Shawn got along fine enough, but she knew that Shawn had always been a little jealous of her. Everyone in the neighborhood knew that Shawn used to have a thing for Russell, plus was always taking digs at Liv for leaving everything behind and going away to college. As if that was a bad thing. Sure she'd changed, but she could still be fun.

"Pass me the bottle," said Liv seriously. Shawn smirked at her.

"Well ok then." She passed the Hennessy along with the soda up front to Olivia. Then she passed the blunt back to Candice, who was in her own zone. "Which way you going to get to The Morgan?" she asked Keisha. Olivia poured the liquor and soda into her cup slowly, careful not to spill anything.

"I'm getting on the highway. Big D showed me a shortcut through the park last time we came up here." As she said this Keisha took the exit to get onto highway 295 north.

"Rock Creek Park?" asked Liv as she took a sip of her drink. She passed the bottle back to Shawn who poured herself another cup. Keisha nodded.

"Yeah it's quicker that way."

"True, what are the boys up too tonight?" asked Shawn.

Keisha shrugged. "I think they're hanging out at Frankie's house tonight." Olivia sighed again and Shawn smirked.

"Liv, you seen your old boo since you been back?" she asked, leaning up towards Olivia's chair.

"Once," said Olivia quickly as she continued to sip her drink.

"That boy fine as hell ain't he," gushed Shawn to no one in particular, she licked her lips thinking about it. Candice laughed, and even Keisha smiled a bit. Olivia had no real reaction. She just sat back and drank her cup. "You telling me you don't miss his fine ass Liv, all them muscles and those sexy ass lips," said Shawn practically fantasizing about him. Keisha laughed and even Olivia cracked a small smile this time.

"Nope, he's all yours if you want him. "We've been done for years." Shawn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Shawn didn't buy it one bit. "You telling me you wouldn't let him hit that one more time?" she asked knowingly. Candice almost spilled her drink and Keisha glanced over at Olivia waiting for the answer.

Olivia shook her head. "He wasn't all that." Keisha laughed, while Candice looked at her questioningly. But Shawn didn't believe her.

"Not what I heard!" Olivia shrugged, but at the same time racked her brain to figure out what Shawn meant.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn smirked mischievously and tapped Keisha on the shoulder.

"Remember Ricky's cookout on the fourth of July Keisha? The one from a few years ago?" she asked? Olivia raised a curious eyebrow as she looked over at Keisha. Keisha thought back for a second and after a while she nodded smiling.

"Oh yeah I remember that, that was the summer after graduation." She glanced over at Olivia. "Before you left for college Liv." Olivia looked over at her and slowly started blushing as the memories came flooding back. Keisha smirked at her. "Oh I know you remember that."

"What happened?" asked Candice curiously?

But Olivia said nothing to confirm or deny this. She just sank down in her chair and continued to sip her drink. Keisha laughed as she noticed it. Shawn grinned as she began telling Candice the story. Olivia grabbed the bottle from the backseat and decided to drink some more.

"It was hot as hell that day," she started. "They ran out of ice real quick, nothing was keeping the drinks cold. So Ricky asked Frankie to go to the store to get some more ice. He gave him the money for it, his car keys and all that shit. But like two hours went by and Frankie still hadn't got back from the store yet. So Ricky eventually sent someone else" Shawn paused briefly before continuing on with the next part. "I went into the house, to see if I could grab something cold from the fridge; when I hear some sounds coming from the bathroom on the first floor. So you know me with my nosey ass," she said looking over at Candice. "I have to go see what it is." Keisha started laughing, and Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"So what did you hear?" asked Candice, dying to know. Shawn gave her a crooked smile and took a sip from her cup, before continuing.

"Ohhhh shit Frankie, right there, right there…" she fake moaned, making sex noises dramatically in the back seat. Candice burst out laughing, so did Keisha. Olivia even laughed a little, but shook her head.

"No bullshit," laughed Candice. Shawn nodded, laughing too now.

"Swear on everything." Candice looked over at Shawn to see if she was lying. Then she looked over at Olivia and grinned.

"Damn Liv, at the cookout though," she shook her head jokingly. "Ya'll some freaks." The girls laughed, and Olivia shrugged.

"Whatever, like ya'll bitches have never done it in other places before." Everyone in the car laughed, including Olivia herself.

"I ain't mad at ya," said Shawn. "Sure did sound like he was putting it down that day though."

"I never said he was bad," Olivia insisted. "I just said he wasn't all that. Now can someone turn some fucking music on," she said eager to change the subject. She was feeling a little tipsy and she wanted to actually enjoy the night. She didn't want to talk about her stupid ex-boyfriend.

"Lemme plug my phone in," suggested Candice. Olivia handed her the cord and Candice turned on some music. The girls started dancing to Cardi B's Bodak Yellow, as Keisha took the exit to get onto Rock Creek Parkway.

* * *

Harrison and his girlfriend Kim were in her bed lying down together. They'd just finished making love and were coming down from their high. She had her head on his chest. He was slowly stroking her shoulder, lost in thought. Even though he was very much into what they'd just been doing, Kim could tell something was troubling him earlier, when he'd first come over.

She told him that they could talk about whatever it was, but he didn't want to talk at that moment. He asked her where her father was, and she told him that he wouldn't be home until the morning. He was working the overnight shift at his job. It was just her and her dad. They lived in the Barry Farms housing projects, in Southeast D.C.

Her mom passed away when she was five. Harrison asked if he could stay the night and she agreed. She thought that they would talk. But it was soon obvious that he came to her because he needed to take his mind off of something. So they made love, but now; she was ready to know what was bothering him.

"Babe, what's going on?" she asked. Concern was etched in her voice, as she looked up at him.

He was in deep thought, but placed kiss on her lips. Then he sighed deeply.

"Just thinking," he responded quietly. She kissed him again, and looked him in the eyes.

"Bae, just tell me what's wrong," she pleaded. He sighed again.

"Big D said he knows them niggas were that killed Lamar a few weeks ago. Frankie's planning to go after them. They wanna know if imma be down to go. But I don't know if I should go." He took a deep breath and then continued. "I mean yeah, I wanna get those punk ass niggas back for what they did. But I don't know if it's worth it, to keep this bullshit going. You know what I mean?" Kim nodded.

"Yeah babe I know, but you gotta think about it. Lamar had nothing to do with that shit. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. God forbid, if it were you; I know he'd ride out." Harrison shrugged. "Remember what happened to Lucky?" she asked and Harrison nodded.

Lucky was Kim's older brother. His real name was Leon. He was about five years older than Olivia. He was heavy into the drug game by the time he was fourteen. He dropped out of high school and sold drugs. He raised in the ranks of a street soldier for five years. But when his girlfriend got pregnant, he decided to turn his life around.

He wanted to be a good father to his child, like their father had been to them. He went to job corps and got his high school diploma. Then he continued on and through job corps he got certified as an auto mechanic. By the time his daughter was one, he had a good job as an auto mechanic at a Cadillac dealership in Alexandria V.A.

He and his girlfriend got their own place. He would work in the mornings, and she would go to class in the evening. His girlfriend picked up a part time job, they were trying to save money to move out of the projects. One night when he was coming home from work, his girlfriend asked him to stop pass a convenience store to grab some milk for the baby.

He did, but on his way out of the store, he was shot in a driveby. Even though he wasn't the target. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He died at the hospital later on that night. His killer was never found and the police had never gotten any leads. Lucky died six years ago and the police still had no new information on his murder. He was a cold case.

"You know if I had the chance, I would get whoever killed my brother back," said Kim sadly. Harrison nodded taking what she said into serious consideration.

* * *

Fitz was in an Uber on his way to Adams Morgan for a much needed night out. He was off work this weekend for the first time in forever, and he was excited to let loose. He couldn't remember the last time he had a day off, let alone the whole weekend. All he planned on doing tomorrow was eating and sleeping. He didn't really have any big plans for tonight until his gym buddy Eric called him. Eric asked him if he was up for a night out and he thought, what the hell.

He'd been to a few bars in the city, but he'd never been to the Adams Morgan neighborhood. He'd heard his fair share of stories about how wild it could get, especially on the weekends. He was excited and looking forward to seeing whether or not the rumors were true. His Uber driver dropped him off on the corner of 18th street, at the beginning of the strip. He thanked the driver and tipped him through the app. It was about 11:45pm. Eric told him to text him when he got there, so he did. He looked around and smiled. The atmosphere was electric.

Everywhere you looked there were drunk party goes, having fun on the strip, searching for their next destination. The strip was on a slight hill, but full of bars/clubs on both sides of the street; from the top of the hill to the bottom. Trying to drive up the hill was damn near impossible. The traffic was a nightmare, whether you were trying to go up the street, or you were coming down the street.

Most of the cars attempting to go up and down the street, were Uber, Lyfts and Taxi Cabs, picking people up and dropping people off. Music blasting from the bars could be heard on each side of the street as well. Cop cars were situated in the middle of the strip, with cops looking for anyone who was trying to make trouble.

Eric texted Fitz back and told him that he and his friends were ten minutes away. Fitz decided to go to a bar on the strip, and grab a drink while he waited. He walked up the strip, careful not to bump into any drunken party goers. He walked into a bar called the Town Tavern. He found a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. The place was crowded. The DJ was playing top 100 hits. There were a few drunk patrons dancing in the middle of the floor at the bar.

He finished off his first beer quickly, and flagged down the bartender to order another one. He decided to start off light because he had no idea where Eric and his friends wanted to go tonight. He didn't want to be too intoxicated to get into the next location. He was almost done with his second beer when his phone vibrated.

It was Eric. He texted him to let him know that he and his friends had arrived. Fitz sent a quick reply, letting them know which bar he was in. Eric and his friends came into the Town Tavern about five minutes later. He spotted Fitz at the bar and walked over to him, with his two friends following behind him. Fitz stood up once he saw Eric and his friends making their way over to him.

"What's good man," greeted Eric. He gave Fitz a manly hug. Fitz returned the hug and the greeting. Eric was almost as tall as Fitz, only a few inches shorter. He had a muscular build. His skin tone was a mocha color, and he had dreadlocks that reached his mid-back.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" asked Fitz?

"Everything's going good, glad you could come out officer," he joked. Fitz cracked a smile. Eric stepped back and introduced him to his friends. "Fitz this is Cody and Dwayne, their new to the station. So I decided to bring them out," he explained.

Eric was a D.C. firefighter. He'd been one for almost five years now. He and Fitz met three years ago, when they had their annual police officers vs. firefighters softball game. The two hit it off and became good friends.

Fitz shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet you guys."

They greeted him back. Cody was a bit shorter than Eric and Dwayne, but he had a bit of a muscular build as well. Dwayne was about the same height as Fitz, but a little more bulkier than all of them.

"What you drinking bruh?" asked Eric, motioning to Fitz's empty glass.

"I just had a beer." Eric nodded.

"Well I think it's time for something a little stronger." He got the bartender's attention. "Four shots of patron please," he said turning to the boys. They all nodded. The bartender placed the shots down on the bar in front of them. They clinked them all together and knocked them back. Fitz, Cody and Dwayne all bought another round each. Four rounds of patron shots later, the boys were ready to party.

"So where are we headed?" asked Fitz as they left the Town Tavern? Eric patted his shoulder as they made their way past a few people on walking down the strip.

"You like to dance my dude?" asked Eric, feeling his drinks a bit now. Fitz shrugged. He was feeling his as well.

"I can, if that's what you're asking." Eric laughed.

"I know you can bruh, I'm asking if you like too," explained Eric.

Fitz nodded. "Sure."

"Cool, cus the place we're going, won't be fun if you don't dance. It's this bar/club a little further up called Heaven and Hell." Eric pointed at a bar up the street. "It has three levels, with DJs on each floor. The music is bangin and the girls, man the girls are fine as hell." Fitz laughed out loud.

"Sounds good." Eric smiled at him as they got closer to the bar.

"Trust me, you'll like it," he assured him. Fitz smiled at him and nodded. He was excited, he couldn't wait to go in, and see what this place was all about.

They finally reached the bar. The line to get in was incredibly long. They walked to the back of the line. Fitz saw that the bouncer was only taking cash at the door. He turned to Eric and said.

"Hey Eric, how much is it to get in?" Eric looked ahead at the bouncer and his eyes got a little wide with surprise.

"Oh shit, I forgot that they have a cover charge." he said reaching in his pocket, and pulling out his wallet. "Damn, I don't have any cash on me," he said looking in his wallet. "I'm going to have to go to the ATM, it's ten dollars to get in," he told Fitz. Fitz nodded, but remembered that he had forty dollars in cash on him, just in case.

"Hey dude, I'll pay for you to get in," he offered. Eric got him out of the house tonight, the least he could do was pay for him so that he didn't get whatever ridiculous fee the ATM would charge him for taking money out.

"Foreal?" asked Eric looking at him gratefully.

"Yea, bro, it's no problem." Fitz reassured him.

"Cool man, when we get in there I'll buy you a drink or two," joked Eric. Fitz laughed.

"Imma hold you too that."

They finally got to the front of the line, where the bouncer was. After being searched and paying the cover charge; they went inside the bar.

* * *

Olivia and the girls were inside Heaven and Hell on the bottom floor, known as Hell. This floor was always the most crowded out of the three. The lights were off towards the back of the floor, where the DJ booth was. When you first walk in there was a bar and a few chairs off to the side. The bar was the only area on that level with light. They'd gone on all the levels and settled on this one. The DJ was playing the latest hits and the bar wasn't as crowded, because the dance floor was overly packed.

Candice was cool with the bartender, so he gave them cheap drinks all night. Keisha and Olivia were standing by the bar, finishing off their drinks. Shawn was dancing with some random guy, and Candice was outside smoking.

"You good Liv?" asked Keisha?

Olivia was on her third drink. She didn't seem like she was overly intoxicated. But Keisha knew that Olivia didn't really handle her liquor all that well. Olivia nodded, bobbing her head to the music. She was really enjoying herself, she felt the stress of everyday life slip away with each sip that she took. Keisha kept asking her when she was going to get on the dance floor.

Back in the day Olivia and Keisha used to tear up the dance floor at all the parties in the neighborhood. Olivia did love to dance, but her buzz wasn't strong enough for her to get on the dance floor in front of a bunch of strangers yet. Plus she didn't feel like checking some rude ass guy, who couldn't take no for an answer, if she refused to dance with them.

"In a minute," she answered.

"Ok. Big D called me when we got in here. Imma step outside to call him real quick." Olivia nodded. "Don't get into no shit while I'm gone Liv," warned Keisha.

She laughed, feeling light. Olivia was tiny, and soft spoken but if she felt threatened, she wouldn't hesitate to go off. Blame it on the neighborhood she was raised in. She knew right from wrong, but she refused to accept any type of disrespect.

"Go girl, I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Olivia nodded and watched as Keisha go outside.

She sipped her drink and bobbed her head, as one of her favorite songs Unforgettable by French Montana, came on. She was just about finished with her drink when she heard a familiar voice say.

"Fancy meeting you here."

She turned to look into those same blue eyes she saw at the coffee shop not to long ago. The same ones that brought her little brother home safely. She cocked her head to the side, smiling lazily.

"I know you from somewhere," she slurred. He laughed, stepping closer to her. He held out his hand.

"Fitz." she gave him her hand and he brought it to his lips.

"I knew that," she smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked? Though it wasn't odd to see someone of a different race in club Heaven and Hell, it was very rare.

"I'm here with my friend Eric," said Fitz motioning back to his friend, who was further down the bar buying a drink. Olivia gave his friend a little wave. Eric waved back, and winked at Fitz, silently letting him know that he approved.

"Oh, I'm here with my friends too, they're around here somewhere." As soon as she said this Shawn, Keisha and Candice all came to the bar where they were.

"Damn Liv, who is this fine piece of white chocolate." Shawn flirted, while licking her lips. She was trying to get closer to Fitz. Olivia blocked her from doing so, and rolled her eyes. Only Fitz saw this and he laughed. Keisha and Candice looked on curiously. They wanted to know who he was also.

"He's the guy I'm about to dance with," answered Olivia, feeling kind of annoyed by Shawn. Shocking Keisha, Candice and Shawn, Olivia grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, not that he was complaining.

"Excuse me ladies." Fitz nodded at each of them and held Olivia's hand as they walked towards the dance floor.

Candice looked at Keisha and Shawn. Shawn was smirking approvingly, but Keisha looked like she saw a ghost. "What's with the face Keish? We all wanted Liv to have fun tonight, looks like she's definitely having fun now."

"She won't be for too long, Big D asked me where we were and I told him." Shawn shrugged.

"So what?" Keisha rolled her eyes.

"So now, him and the crew are on the way up here. Frankie included," she stressed. Candice and Shawn shook their heads. Olivia and Fitz were grinding all over each other. This was not good, this was not good at all.

 **(A/N: Not much Olitz interaction in this chapter, but the next chapter makes up for it, I promise. Up next Olivia and Fitz continue to dance the night away, then her ex makes an un-welcomed appearance, and needless to say, things don't go too well.)**


End file.
